21 - Pharazon the Golden
by DixieLeDix
Summary: Pharazon raises to be the greatest king of Numenor
1. Chapter 1

3200

The death of the King of Numenor reached Middle Earth and soon after the repentance of the new king. Almost all the Numenorean in Umbar supported the dead King, and they did not welcome the news.

Pharazon the grandchild of Gimilzor, only heard the news after several years, as he was travelling with his company deep inside enemy land to the south. When he finally returned to Umbar, Inziladun had been king for more than twenty years.

"You know who we want to see as our ruler?" the King's Men of Umbar said.

"The new king has only one child and this is a girl. Tar-Calmacil warned Numenor of this;" others said.

However, Pharazon had a mind of his own; "I will have no one speaking badly about the King and his daughter. Our time will come, but first we need to secure Umbar and defeat our enemies. Inziladun failed to do so when he had commend here, but I am stronger and I will not fail. If you are loyal to me, I will lead to the greatest victory Numenor will ever see."

This summer in Numenor Inzilabeth died. Before her death, she called her sons to her and asked them to forgive each other. The both did.

She did not want her hroa to lay next to Gimilzor in Noirinan and had asked her sons to be buried in the hills around the lost city of Andunie next to Silmarien and Erendis.

Miriel cried and the queen said she wished for Pharazon to be here to comfort her.

Gimilkhad left immediately after her death, without stating were he would go.

"I believe he will find Pharazon and tell him about grandmother;" Miriel said. However, the King was not so sure.

Inziladun was devastated over his mother death. After the burial, he stayed in the Oromet tower and left the upcoming Eruhantale to Tar-Miriel to conduct.

In the late autumn Elendil was betrothed to the daughter of Duilin in Andustar. Miriel first learned about this when the king returned to Armenelos to his family when the winter came.

"Does the news about Elendil make you sad, my daughter?" the King asked.

Miriel said; "I felt I lost Pharazon when he left for Middle Earth. Now I feel I will lose the friendship of Elendil."

The King said; "But not all the elendili, Numendils youngest son has promised me to take care of you. He will be a good husband for you."

Miriel said; "Elentir is much older than me. I do not think he will be a suitable husband for me.

The King answered; "my mother married to save Numenor."

Miriel then said; "if it is the will of my father I will follow that.

The next year Miriel and Elentir were engaged. There were only a few people attending the feast, and only the King and Queen from the royal family. The King had learned that his brother was still in Numenor living in Nindamos in the south, but he let him live in peace there.

However, Gimilkhad has not forgotten his hate to the elendili. He looked after allied and soon ships started to leave Nindamos for Umbar, and returning with many men.


	2. Chapter 2

3209

In Romenna, a feast was held as the first child of Elendil was born. He was named Isildur after his ancestor Isildil.

Numendil was delighted. He said; "I know not that the elendili will live on, maybe even longer than the kingdom of Numenor."

Elentir was also happy because of his nephew fortune, but it reminded him of what he missed in his own life.

The celebration was held in honor of the new child, and attended almost all eleendili, but it was quickly interrupted by messengers from Armenelos, telling about the death of the Queen of Numenor.

"I fear for future of the line of Gimilzor;" Numendil said; "our king is alone and only a minority of the people and a distance family supports him. He need all the support we can give."

Elentir said; "I have asked for the hand of his daughter, but she let me wait for the marriage. Now I fear her sorrow will leave her in the past without thinking of the future.

Numendil said to his Elentir; "travel to Armenelos and stay there with Miriel. If needed, we will have to shield her from the influence of the Kings men."

Amandil said; "an omen from the west has been showed to us many times, but we all have failed to react. Perhaps our crimes cannot be forgiven."

Elendil said; "but I have no regret or anger. Why should my son be part of this? Can he not grow up in a peaceful world without having the responsibility you all have? He has committed no crime, we are all born innocent."

But neither Amandil nor Elentir answered

The King was devastated by the passing of his wife. He arranged burial at Noirinan but only very few Numenoreans attended. After the event, the King travelled to the tower at Oromet.

Far away in Middle Earth, Pharazon was leading a company to the southeast, many miles away from Umbar.

Pharazon had no fear, he commanded his men to persuade the enemy of which they knew little, except for what he left behind in pillage.

His men was not of equal courage. They tried to stop him.

Finally, Pharazon stop his raid, and ask everybody to hold. Both men and horses were tried and needed the rest.

They rested in a valley were they believed to be safe.

However as the night struck hooded figures appeared at the top of the valley.

The Numenoreans looked at them in the distance, not feeling any danger, but soon flying creatures started to fly into the valley and they had to hide wherever possible.

Fear started spreading among the men, but Pharazon remained calm, trying to encourage his men as well.

Suddenly as sharp light appeared on top of the valley. Some of the dark knights was thrown over the side of the valley, but the flying beasts dives to bring them up. Pharazon realized that the light was strong enough to keep the enemies away. He dared to climb up the valley and even though it was night, he saw a white dressed person riding a horse following the fleeing Nazgul.

Pharazon was the first to out of the hiding.

"What was this?" one of his men asked.

"friend or foe;" Pharazon answered; "it matters not. When matters is what we do to make them all our subject.


	3. Chapter 3

3219

When Miriel became one hundred years old, Tar-Palantir introduced her to the council as his heir. Miriel sat in silence during the first year and did not spoke. The members from the south of Numenor constantly presented the King with problems from Middle Earth.

"We all know the King bravely commanded his troops to engage into great battles with the enemy. Unfortunately, they were not always successful and we lost many lives. However now we hear what Numenor again is successful on the battlefield under a new command. Does the King and his Heir plan to visit Middle Earth in the future?" one of the members from the south asked.

However, Palantir and his daughter seemed uninterested in Middle Earth.

In Middle Earth, Pharazon celebrated his birthday by letting prisoners come to him and renounce Sauron as their master. The enslaved prisoners all spoke about the nine black Kings of Men that Sauron had granted eternal life, and who had forced them to become the enemies of Numenor.

"They say there Kings arises from ordinary men, both from far dark side of Middle Earth and Middle Men, but also from Westerness. One of them is even rumored to be the son of a King of the Seapeople;" the prisoners told Pharazon.

Next year, it was Elendil, son of Amandil, who became one hundred year old. However, his feast was overshadowed by the birth of his second child. Contrary to his elder brother he was born during the midday, so his parents named him Anarion.

Numendil was content with his life. He visited the king to announce his retirement from the council and the passing of his seat to his son Amandil.

Tar-Palantir said; "I will miss your support in the council. My control over Numenor is challenged. I can hear I from men not even close to me, but worse also from men close to me. They speak sweet words to me, but word without power or meaning."

Numendil said; "my oldest son is strong, he will support you; so will all the elendili."

Tar-Palantir then said; "I do not fear for me; I fear for Miriel. She is not like Ancalime, Telperien or even Vanimelde. She needs a man to help her."

Numendil answered; "I had hope for Miriel to accept the marriage with my youngest son. Elentir. He has waited a long time since their betrothal."

The king said; "the death of her mother devastated Miriel. She has lived a long time in sorrow in the past. I would spend more time with my family, and have more children, but I had to take control over my father's friends especially in Umbar. I now regret having used my life on policy over family. I wish times were different, but there is little we can do Numendil."

The King asked his daughter to spend more time with Numendil and his family, but Miriel never did fall in love with Elentir.

The King himself often travelled to Andustar and stayed in the tower as Minastir once did. He looked west as he did when conducting the feast of Numenor, bu he never saw neither ship or the tower on Tol Eressea.


	4. Chapter 4

3232

The King was in Oromet, when the news of the passing of Numendil reached him.

As it was common for the descendants of Valandil, the Earl was buried in a hill over the now ruined city of Andunie. The King travelled from Oromet and stayed with Amandil and Elentir a few months after.

Many of the _elendili_ from Andunie had settled around the King's Tower in the south of Orrostar. From here they could see the bay of Romenna and the Island of Tol Uinen now in the hands of the King's Men. They often saw one of the great ships of the king leave or arrive in Romenna, but even if they were called the King's ships, everybody knew that they were rarely under control of Tar-Palantir. They were under control of the King's men in Umbar and only came to Rommena after supplies and to be manned with new soldiers to be used in the war in Middle Earth.

One day a few weeks before Erulaitale the ocean outside the bay seemed to have come alive. No one in Numenor had ever seen a fleet like this, not even during the days of Tar-Aldarion or Tar-Minastir. Twenty huge ships with colored sails sailed into the Bay of Romenna.

The flagship had great white sails. On the deck stood a hundred men and blew into horns, so it could be heard across the entire bay. No one living around Romenna or on each side of the bay could be in doubt; Pharazon, the son of Ar-Gimilzor, had returned!

The rumor of Pharazons return travelled fast to Armenelos. Miriel received the news in the Throne Room. She was alone as her father was in Andunie, but she arranged for the town to be decorated for her cousin's arrival.

Pharazon arrived riding on a white horse. The horse carried two bags on each side. Occasionally, Pharazon put on of his hands into a bag and threw a number of Middle Earth gems into the cheering public as gifts.

Miriel watched him from the stairs. Her heart beat stronger as he got of the horse and walked up the stairs towards her. Before he reached the top, he took the most beautiful of his presents, a huge green gem in golden necklace and showed it to Miriel, but also as the people standing below could see.

Miriel said loud, "the people of Numenor salute you general Pharazon."

Pharazon did not react but held bracelet forward, not to give it to the princess, but to indicate she should bow her head and stick it into the bracelet. Miriel saw in Pharazon the most beautiful man she had ever seen and did as he requested.

Pharazon smiled to her and the turned towards the people and said; "I have won great victories in Middle Earth. There is no threat to Umbar or any other city of Numenor in Middle Earth anymore. The armies of the Dark Lords armies is on the run to the south."

The people cheered Pharazon.

Miriel invited Pharazon to stay with her in the King House.

"Should you not inform our King of my return;" Pharazon asked her.

"He must be returning for Erulaitale by now;" Miriel replied and then continued; "Should you not visit your father; the rumor is that old age has caught up with him early and he is unable to travel?"

Pharazon said; "I might visit him later, but first I want to meet the King at the feast."

At the feast, Pharazon walked with Miriel behind the King up to the summit of Meneltarma. As they descended, Pharazon took Miriel a side when they reached the viewpoint above the capital.

"I have missed Numenor;" he said.

She said; "I can understand that. I do not believe there is any place like this in Arda."

Pharazon took her hands and said; "not in Middle Earth. That I know for sure."

"Then you should stay;" Miriel said and let go of his hands.

A few weeks later the King called Elentir to him.

"Now that your father has passed away, I will address you directly. I have decided to break of your engagement with my daughter;" he said.

Elentir said; "I am not surprised, sire. Your daughter needs to wet someone younger than me."

The King said; "I thank you and your family for taking care of her. I do not know who will be right for her now. And I fear my end will come before she marries. How I wish the blessed people would return."

Elentir said; "The elendili will protect her. We still have many friends here."

The King smiled shortly, but a sadness came to him again, which the words of Elentir could not cure.

Outside in the courtyard Elentir met Miriel. She was sitting under Nimloth.

Elentir said; "it is with great joy, I see the tree of Numenor being nursed again."

Miriel said; "I hope you are not dissatisfied with me. You have always been a good friend."

Elentir said; "of course not, my princess."

He took forward one of the _palantiri_ which Glorfindel had given the _elendili_.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A gift between friends;" Elentir answered; "keep it safe and use it only in peril. You will see me and my brother even if we are in Middle Earth."

He gave the Palantir to her, kissed her on her forehead and left.


	5. Chapter 5

3243

At the very beginning of this year, Gimilkhad died in Nindamos.

The news reached the King in Armenelos. It was Pharazon, who came to the King and told about the death of his brother. Miriel was sitting beside the King.

After announcing his father's dead, Pharazon had a request.

He said; "I ask of the King's permission to bury my father in Noirinan."

The King answered; "This is unusual, only the Kings and Queens of Numenor has been buried there. I cannot allow this."

Pharazon was disappointed, but before he could react Miriel intervened.

"Customs can be changed;" she said; "once a younger son was preferred as ruler over an older sister, but this was changed by Tar-Surion. In addition, Tar-Ardamin changed the rules, so that only a son could be selected as Heir, but this law you have change for the benefit of me. I therefore ask you as King to change the customs and approve Pharazons request;" she said.

The King hesitated and looked at Pharazon to see a reaction.

"Please father;" Miriel insisted.

The King loved his daughter and he would never go against her.

He said; "I am sorry Pharazon, I was too hasty. Of course you are welcome to bury your father there."

Pharazon bowed deeply; "I thank you, my King. I hope you will attend your brother's funeral immediately after Erukyerme."

Miriel added; "You should, you can always travel to Oromet and stay over the summer. I know how much you love this place."

And so it was, the funeral of Gimilkhad was attended by more people that have been in many generations.

A few months later Pharazon came to see the King at Oromet. To his surprise, the King had a few unarmed guards around the Tower.

"What is your business here;" said one of the guards.

Pharazon was angry; "do you not know who I am? I have come to see the king; let me in."

The guard answered; "I recognize you, sire. My brother fought with you in Middle Earth. He wrote letters praising your leadership, but he never returned. Nevertheless, admission to the Tower is only allowed by the King or his Heir."

Pharazon who carried a sword put his hand on the shaft of the sword, and the other guards jumped up, but none of them approached the two, nor did they show and sign of aggression.

Pharazon stood for a while the he raised both his hands to indicate he too would not turn to violence.

"Could you ask the King, if he would accept a visit by his nephew?" He asked.

The guard left and went into the Tower. He returned shortly after.

"The King will receive you, my lord," he said.

Pharazon entered the Tower and walked to the room at the top. The king was sitting at the only desk there.

The King said; "Pharazon, my nephew. What brings you here?"

Pharazon said; "if one have business to present to the King and the king is not in Armenelos, one must go to where the king is.

Then the King said; "and what business is this?"

Pharazon answered; "it will take a long time to explain, but I have found a way to defeat our enemy in Middle Earth. However I need the king permission to command all Numenorean man and to bring most of our great horses to Middle Earth. Please come with me to Armenelos and I will present my plans for the council. I am sure they will approve."

The King said; "Middle Earth! I have been there, and I hated it. There are no signs of beauty or happiness for man there. Look east Pharazon; there is what we eager for."

The king tried to stand up and point to the horizon of the only opening in the room facing west, but he fell back into his seat.

Pharazon said; "many Kings has looked west, but in vain. However, the rumor is that one person once was here, and he took with him the eternal life to Middle Earth. And while King's are mortals he and his followers still live on. I want to know their secret!"

The King sat in silence for a while, then he said; "I am old and sick and have only the hope of the return of the blessed people. I need to prepare for my daughters rule. If you take care of her, Pharazon, you shall have what you ask for."

Pharazon smiled and said; "My King, I am your loyal servant!"


	6. Chapter 6

3255

Miriel sat down next to Nimloth. She cried. She looked at the beauty. Of the tree.

"Will you never wither?" she said loud not expecting an answer.

"It is the work of the Valar of the west. They chose eternal life for plants over humans because they fear them;" Pharazon said.

Miriel had not noticed him. She hugged him.

Pharazon said; "what evil power would not want you to live on?"

"-or my father;" Miriel said; "he is very sick. I have prayed for him the many years I have had to conduct the prayers on Meneltarma."

"-but in vain"; Pharazon concluded; "your fathers only salvation is if the blessed people return. However, I fear they have forsaken us."

Miriel said; "he cannot travel to Oromet anymore."

Pharazon said; "then you should go. I will stay to take care of your father."

And so it was, Miriel went to the west while Pharazon stayed in Armenelos.

When Erulaitale the King was too sick to attend and his daughter was not present either.

Pharazon came to the Throne Room and explained to the council and while Miriel was away, she had asked him to conduct the meetings, as he had conducted the prayers on Meneltarma.

He instructed the members of the council to count their horses and prepare their ships for being able to bring them to Middle Earth.

After the meeting Elendil asked Pharazon; "My friend, have you cleared these plans with our king?"

Pharazon answered; "I have and if you wait you will see that I have done so with his Heir."

Elendil did nothing except complied to the King order and counted the horses of the elemdili.

The King's health deteriorated quickly and one day Pharazon found him dead sitting at the throne.

He alerted the guards and asked them to keep it secret until he had informed Miriel in Oromet. Then he gathered his most faithful men and rode to Oromet.

The same guard stopped him but this time Pharazon was determined. He killed the guard as his followers killed the other guards.

Pharazon walked to the top of the Tower. Miriel was there.

"Pharazon! What brings you here?" she said surprised but smiling.

"I bring grave news"; he said; "you father has died in Armenelos."

Miriel stood up; she knew Pharazon told the truth. She covered her face and cried.

Pharazon comforted her.

She said; "take me back to Armenelos."

Pharazon answered; "I cannot do that."

She let go of him and looked him deeply into his eyes.

"Why?" she said.

"I need to take control of Numenor to defeat our enemies. I need to be King. I will invoke the laws of Tar-Alcarin, which will make me King of Numenor;" Pharazon answered.

"I am the King's Heir!" Miriel shouted; "I will become the queen of Numenor!"

"And you will serve me well as a queen," Pharazon said; "our armies wants me to take command and I will not let them down."

Miriel looked at Pharazon, she understood his treason.

"And if I don't?" she asked.

Pharazon answered; "There is a ship waiting in Eldalonde. You are welcome to board with your closest servants, and sail west to meet your elvish friends, but be aware that many of my ships will patrol the waters around Numenor and they will know if you turn around."

Miriel turned around and looked west.

"Numenor needs me!" Pharazon said; "be my wife and you will become queen of Numenor and rule as you like, second to me only."

Miriel said nothing.

After a while, Pharazon said; "I need your reaction Princess, or should I say queen."

Miriel did not react at first but then she said; "three conditions…"

Pharazon waited.

"Do not touch the Eldar;" Miriel said.

"Why should I touch the Eldar?" Pharazon said; "I care not about them".

"Do not touch the elendili;" Miriel continued.

Pharazon said; "why should I touch the elendili. Amandil and his people are my friends."

"Never touch me!" Miriel finally said.

"Why should I touch you;" Pharazon said but then stopped and waited.

After a while he continued; "I promise!"

At Eruhantale Pharazon and Miriel was celebrated at the top of the stairs leading to the King House.

Pharazon stood together with Miriel at the top of the stairs leading to the king house

He held the scepter in his hand and spoke in Adunaic.

"I am your King Ar-Pharazon!" He shouted and passed the scepter to Miriel. She took it but said nothing.

Pharazon then sais; "and this is your Queen Ar-Zimraphel."

The people cheered. Some begun to repeat the name of the new queen, but others repeated the name of the king, and they were much louder.

The King and Queen walked down the stairs. At the bottom Amandil and Elentir was standing with Amandils son Elendil and the rest of the elendili. They followed the King and Queen of Numenor and started the ascend to the summit at Meneltarma.


	7. Chapter 7

3259

The council members were surprised as they entered the Throne Room. On the floor a great canvas laid. Most of the council immediately recognized it as a map of the southern Middle Earth.

The King asked the members to take their seats where they had a fine view of the map. He held the scepter of Numenor in his hand.

Ar-Pharazon explained while pointing; "this marks the location of Angrenost; this marks the location of Pelargir; "he stopped shortly and looked at Amandil; "and this mark the location of Umbar;" he continued.

"Malintale was right in assuming our enemy hided in the land known as Mordor, but he was let into a trap from which he could not escape. Later when the enemy was stronger than us he moved the battle to both the north and south to drive us, the kings of inferior men, into the sea. He lost in the north, as the Middle Men of the plains stayed loyal to us, but he succeeded in the south, and slowly we lost all possessions in the south to the black knights.

"After many weak kings; Ar-Belzagar retook some of the lost land. Since that time there has been a constant state of war. Ar-Inziladun send his armies into the hot south, but the Harad is a great country, so they often became exhausted ran out supplies. The lucky of them managed to return to Umbar;" The King said; "the problem is that they can run very far. There is a long flat landscape where any army will easily be spotted by locals in any direction from Umbar.

The King looked at his council members; "I will not gamble with the lives of your son so carelessly and I will lead the army myself. I have requested that you round up the horses of Numenor, and sail them to Umbar. Our cavalry will be the spearhead of our army, but they will be followed other units carrying supplied and disarming conquered countries."

He smiled at the council; "this scepter can be used more than a walking stick for old men;"

Some council members laughed, but not Amandil.

Pharazon sat on his knees, and put the stick so one end was at Umbar, the other directly east. He then turned the stick, while keeping one end fixed at Umbar.

While doing that, he said with a loud voice; "They can run far, but not forever, as the south of Middle Earth is surrounded by the Yellow Mountains. Thus, we will follow the mountain range back to the sea, to the southwest of Umbar!

Pharazon stood up and continued; "There will not be a single enemy of Numenor left in Harad. Later we will sail around the Cape of Middle Earth and into the south and reclaim our colonies there like Ciryatandor."

Pharazon looked at the council members. He then went to the Throne and sat down.

"Comments please;" he said.

However no one commented. After a while Amandil said; "my lord, with your knowledge; in general, but in war and the south specific; I believe it can be done."

Others followed him and soon the entire council applauded the plans.

At the end of the meeting Amandil again spoke; "my lord, with the forthcoming task, I believe it is time for me to pass my seat to my son Elendil."

Pharazon accepted the resignation. However after the meeting he took Amandil aside and asked him to send Elendil to Armenelos, as he would not wait until next feast.

When Amandil return to the faithfuls, Elendil agreed that they should support the king's plan.

Elendil then travelled to Armenelos and met the king.

The King said; "my friend! We have known each other all our life. I see in you the only man in Numenor equal to me in power and knowledge. However, I hear a rumor that you were blessed by a wizard from the west, after your mother died, so you would outlive all other Numenoreans. I know my father and his friends had blood on their hands, hunting the elendili and thus you have reason to hate me. But please tell me you are my friend and loyal to the King."

Elendil said; "I do not remember my mother's death as I was only an infant. What I do know is that I am a proud servant of Numenor and would be honored to follow the King's banner in war in Middle Earth."

The King stepped down from his throne and hugged his friend.

"You and I are destined to make history what will be remembered in ages to come;" he said.

Amandil gathered his people and told them about the King's plan.

He said; "this is the most bold task any king of Numenor has undertaking, including the crusade of Tar-Ancalimon. You will follow Elendil and be under his command. Elendil will take his son oldest son Isildur with him, but his youngest son Anarion will stay here, so the line of Valandil will survive, even if the plans of the great Pharazon fails."

Anarion was not satisfied with his father's decision.

"Why should I stay and Isildur go? I am as fully capable of fighting as he is;" he argued.

Elendil said; "My decision is final. I know of your strength and will, but I need one of you to stay. You will see many fights in your time, Anarion; that I foresee."

Isildur who was in the room went and stood next to his brother. He put his hand on his shoulder. With a smile, he said; "Can I feel as insulted as my brother, now where he claims he is a strong as me?"

Anarion quickly said; "that's one fight!" and the two brothers starting wrestling each other.

Elendil smiled as he saw his son fighting for fun.


	8. Chapter 8

3261

Ar-Pharazon's made a camp east of Umbar. It was mad of huge tents colored as the desert soil, so they would look like rocks and dunes from the sky. The King forbid his men to use banners or horns and ordered to stay inside the tents. Week after week more ships arrived from Numenor unloading man, horses and supplies.

Elendil and his son Isildur was among the last to arrive. They were both astonish by the hot desert, which looked like nothing at home.

One day, in the late spring, Pharazon was ready, and he called his generals to him for a final briefing before the attack, commencing next morning.

During the meeting a messenger suddenly entered the room

"There is a visitor requesting to see the King; " he said.

"A visitor?" the King said; "Whether he is Numenorean or local he can report to the guard on duty, why bother me with this?"

The messenger said; "I believe he is one of the Elven people."

Pharazon was surprised; "has he been checked for weapons?"

The guard answered; "he is unarmed."

"Being him in, then;" the king ordered. A tall, blonde elf entered the tent.

"I am Glorfindel Inglorion;" he said.

"and what business do you have with the King of Numenor?" Pharazon asked.

"I wish to be an observer of your campaign, my lord;" the elf answered.

"Who have send you? Who do you serve?" The king asked.

"I have no master in Middle Earth;" Glorfindel answered.

"Not even the great Gil-Galad in the north? Pharazon answered.

Glorfindel said; "No! He does not answer to me and I do not answer to him."

Pharazon smiled and to his generals surprise he accepted; "thus, you shall be welcomed as an unarmed observer, but do not interfere the execution of my plans."

Glorfindel bowed deeply and left the tent. On his way out, he passed Elendil. He stopped and touch the Elendilmir attached to his helmet. He knew who Elendil was, and Elendil now understood who he was.

Next morning the crusade started. Pharazon rode in the front with his most trusted soldiers on the strongest horses. Glorfindel easy kept up, so did Elendil, but young Isildur struggled to keep pace with them.

They had with them what they needed of food and water, and Pharazon allowed them only to rest shortly.

They met no resistance; they passed many cities and villages but Pharazon left it to the slower moving forces, to ensure the loyalty of the people there.

After six days, the Yellow Mountains appeared in the distance. Pharazon ordered a last rest. Next morning, he ordered the army to unfold their banners and blow their horns as they approached the mountains slower.

Isildur had caught up with his father that rode close to Pharazon.

"Where is our enemy?" he shouted to his father, but Pharazon also heard it.

"Do worry, son of Elendil;" he is there hiding somewhere in the mountains. He will accept our challenge or see all his land from here to the south and back to the sea belong to Numenor."

And Sauron was there; from a point high in the mountains he overlooked the Numenorean Army. He had his three highest ranking Nazgul with him; Murazor, Khamul and Dwar. Around them were many thousand warriors of different origin.

"Shall we attack, my lord;" Murazor answered.

But before Sauron could answer Ji Indur landed close to them riding a fell beast.

"The Mumakil army is leaving us;" he said.

Sauron looked to the far south and could see the great oliphaunts of the south had turned around towards the passes in the mountains.

The Hoarmurath landed. "The army in the north is in dissolving.

Sauron looked at the two newly arrived Nazgul, then at the three others.

"What is your orders?" Murazor said.

Sauron said; "Dwar, go with Ji Imdur, make sure that any Mumakil rider that has left the battlefield will be punished with death."

The two Nazgul hesitated a few seconds.

"Go! Now!" Sauron repeated and the two immediately followed the order.

"Khamul go with Hoarmurath and take control over the norther forces;" he then ordered, and the two Nazgul left him.

He again looked out at the plain. He maed sign to Murazor to approach him.

"We could go on with this war forever. They cannot defeat us, and we will never be able to defeat them, as long as their kingdom exists.;" he said almost speaking to himself.

"What is your order?" Murazor repeated.

Sauron said; "I will leave you all now. You will be in command Murazor. It is your task to maintain control of our allied, so they will stay loyal to us when I return."

Murazor said; "where will you go and when will you return"

Sauron pointed to the plains; "out there. When I return I do not know; after a few years, after a human lifespan or even after an entire age of Middle Earth. However, I shall return. So be alert and be ready. Order the army back over the mountains again."

Without hesitating, Sauron starting walking down the slopes of the yellow mountains.

Murazor watched him until he was out of sight, then he followed his last order, commanding his troops to retire.

As Sauron walked, he started to whistle. A black raven landed at his shoulders.

Sauron spoke to the bird; "you who knows nothing, will get this take of uttermost importance."

He took a small back and placed his ring into it then tied it to the Ravens leg.

"You know where to place this, right?" Sauron said.

The Raven nodded then left heading northwest.

Pharazons army had waited a few hours and the King was becoming impatience. Suddenly Glorfindel moved; he put his hand on his forehead over his eyes.

"A man is coming;" he said.

Pharazon who had dismounted his horse and sat on a stone, said; "One man!"

The he said; "I hope this is not all the forces Sauron will send against us today."

His army laughed.

After a short while Glorfindel said; "No! it is not. It is Sauron himself."

Ar-Pharazon immediately got up and looked east, so did much of his men.

"are you sure, elf?" The King said,

Glorfindel said; "It is him and he is approaching us alone and on feets."

Later also the men could see Sauron approaching. Pharazon ordered all his men to mount their horses and draw their weapons and the strongest and bravest warriors to stay close to him.

When he was fifty yards away; Pharazon ordered him to stop.

"Are you armed?" Pharazon asked.

"Only with this;" Sauron held forward a sword, "Please accept this as a gift;" he said.

Ar-Pharazon rode close to Sauron to look closer to the sword. In a quick movement, he grab the sword and took it from Sauron.

He held it up; "Behold it is Aranruth, the Kings Sword which we thought lost many years ago."

He held the sword in his hands waiving it over his head. The army cheered.

Sauron looked at the Army, he noticed Glorfindel and then Elendil. He recognized Narsil in Elendils hands.

Pharazon again looked at Sauron. He held Aranruth to Saurons throat. "What an appropriate to execute the punishment over you.

Sauron fell to his knees; "Whatever I have done I have done for the benefit of men. I am a true friend of men. Are you too a friend of Men then I ask of forgiveness from you. Many men have misunderstood the help what Numenor has to offer.

Pharazon held Narsil at Saurons throat "Swear loyalty to me;" Pharazon ordered.

"I swear that king of Numenor is my superior!" Sauron shouted,

"Do not believe his lies;" Glorfindel said

Sauron looked at him, he then looked at Pharazon. he said; "I am surprised that the king of Numenor will take orders from the Eldar.

"Pharazon looked at him; "I do not, he is just an observer. You will learn that I take orders from no one."

He looked around at his army; "put him in chains!" He commanded.

The Raven had flown a great distance from the plains into the land of Mordor. The country was covered with low hanging clouds, but the Raven knew its way. It now landed at the topmost tower at Barad-dûr. There it placed the ring in an empty vault in an empty room and left again.


	9. Chapter 9

3262

He who called himself the king of Harad came to Umbar. He came to Pharazons camp outside the city-

He brought with him an icon of his god. His face was carved in a stone. Two large red jewels symbolized his eyes. It was an angry face, one which was meant to spread fear.

The king of Harad said; "this is the god with the red eyes. He founded our land many centuries ago. We have always sacrificed to him to keep him content, but now we understand who send this god to us.

He pointed to Sauron, who was sitting chained to a man sized _ondo_ stone.

Pharazon sat at a wooden throne made for him.

"Look at my stone, it is much stronger than yours;" Pharazon said; "it contains no faces of other beings, as the Numenoreans has no gods. There is no one for us to look up to."

Pharazon took a hammer and threw it in front of the man from Harad.

"Show your locality to me! He said.

The man slowly picked up the hammer. He looked at the _ondo_ stone and then at Sauron sitting on the ground next to it. Sauron looked back at him, but his eyes did not reveal any fear.

The man then used the hammer and smashed the icon he had brought with him. He then laid down the hammer and looked at Pharazon.

"Remember your loyalty. If you break it, you will pay with your life." AR-Pharazon said.

The man bowed for the king of Numenor. He then turned around to leave. As he passed Sauron, he spitted on the ground next to him.

Pharazon looked at Sauron. "One of the braver;" he said with a smile.

"The bravest;" said Sauron; "but no one would dare strike me."

"No man of Middle Earth;" said the King and left Sauron sitting in the desert with the guards around him.

Ar-Pharazon summoned his generals in the citadel of Umbar.

He said; "my friends, we have stayed here for a year. All chiefs of Middle Earth have come and sworn loyalty to me. There are no more enemies, thus I intend to return home."

One of the generals asked; "What about him, who is behind all evil in Middle Earth?"

Ar-Pharazon said; "I will bring him with me. The prison of Ar-Adunakhor has been empty since the death of my grandfather Ar-Gimilzor. It will be his home."

Many of the people listening to the king became upset.

Elendil said; "my lord, our laws prevent people not born in Numenor from entering our country."

The king answered; "Humans not born in Numenor! I believe the people of Andunie through the years has had visitors from the west."

And Elendil resigned.

Not long after, Elendil and his son Isildur met with Glorfindel outside Umbar.

Upon hearing that Pharazon intended to bring Sauron to Numenor, Glorfindel said; "this is grave news. Out enemy is equal cunning with or without a weapon. The human king is strong, but I doubt he will be able to resist the poisonous words of the Dark Lord."

"I will seek council in Edhellond and Lindon;" Glorfindel ended.

Elendil said to Isildur; "travel with Glorfindel, son, and tell these news to our friends in Pelargir. Then travel with Glorfindel to Lindon and reassure the Great King of our loyalty and friendship. I will follow with Pharazon, but I will come to Lindon with Anarion to meet you there."

And when Pharazon left Umbar by ship with Sauron chained under deck, so did Glorfindel and Isildur leave by horses headed north.

They crossed the Harnen and Glorfindel told Isildur what he knew about this landscape.

"Harnen is deep and can be sailed by great ships until a point where it is possible also to pass it for us that has no boat;" he explained and pointed east; "we either find someone living here willing to sail us across or we travel east for several days and pass the river there. As it is summer the current will be weak and the water shallow;" Glorfindel said.

Isildur wanted to see most of Middle Earth so he suggested the followed the Harnen east. As they rode they saw the Shadow mountains in the distance.

Again, Glorfindel explained; "Behind these mountains lays the country of Mordor. If we follow the river we will eventually come to a pass where it is possible to enter Mordor, but many enemies are hidden there, and it requires an army to pass."

The two crossed the Harnen with no problems and headed north. They met no hostilities only friendly people wherever they came.

Pharazon sailed into the harbor of Romenna. From below deck, thought a crack, Sauron could see the beauty of the island of Numenor. He saw the Pillars of Heaven and the hate towards those who had lifted this place from the sea grew in him.


	10. Chapter 10

3263

Sauron was placed in Ar-Adunakhor's prison. He did not resist and did not challenge the men who took care of him.

Ar-Pharazon held a giant feast celebrating himself and his victory. Amandil and Elendil attended but they were afraid about the times to come.

Elentir spend time with Miriel. But he could not cure her sadness. They were in the courtyard during the celebration.

Miriel said; "Look at Nimloth, already loosing her leaves and it is not Eruhantale yet. Her scent is gone too. It used to fill the street at night, but now the streets have no scent only sound; sound of men parading."

Elentir said; "I once swore to protect you, and I will keep that promise even if it will cause my life. We still have friends and I cannot believe they have forgotten us."

Miriel commented; "maybe not the faithful from Andunie, but for me I fear to be counted among the Kings men, as I married my cousin."

Elentir said; "you are not Pharazon, and you owe him nothing."

However, Elentir failed to comfort Miriel and it hurt him deeply.

Elendil arrived in Lindon with his son Anarion. He met with Isildur, his eldest son, and Gil-Galad

Gil-Galad said; "I see in your second son the same spirit, I have seen in Isildur. In your line are the worthy followers of Elros. The kingships of the Noldor passed from Fingolfin to Fingon, his son, and from Fingon to Turgon, his brother, but after the fall of Gondolin, it passed to me even though I was not the son or brother of Turgon, king of Gondolin. It was passed to me because I was in the line of Finwe, our leader in Beleriand. You are the king of the Numenoreans, Elendil, and we will stand with you. I have prepared myself for this moment, and if the enemy thinks he will find us not ready he will be surprised."

After Eruhantale, Ar-Pharazon came to see Sauron in the prison. Sauron bowed as he did when the two met outside Umbar.

Pharazon was armed with Aranruth. He left two guards in the doorway but entered the cell alone.

He said; "they tell me you have given eternal life to nine kings of men, one of them even in the line of Elros."

Sauron answered, "this is true, my lord."

Ar-Pharazon then said; "now you will give me that present as well!"

Sauron answered; "I wish I could do so, but this is not possible, as I have no more gift to give."

Pharazon drew Aranruth and held it against Saurons throat. He said; "before I die, I can give myself the present of killing you."

Sauron showed no fear, he said; "you can kill this hroa, but you cannot kill my fea. My fea will survive in Middle Earth, and it will find its hroa. In time, I will be back. You on the other hand could have left Arda, and even be forgotten when I return, but I will live on and so will my followers."

Pharazon hesitated but said; "if that is my fate it matters not if I kill you anyway."

Sauron answered; "there are others who can grant you wish."

Pharazon lowered Aranruth, and said; "and who might these be?"

Sauron said; "those who have kept this secret for themselves and never intended to share it with you. The matter I used to created what made mortal live on came from them, but after they told your people to attack me in Eriador, I can create this no more. Thus, I am sorry, not to be able to comply with your request, but you are always welcome to ask advice of me, your servant."

Pharazon did not answer, he knew of whom Sauron spoke. He left him in the prison and returned to Armenelos. He never again ascended Meneltarma, and he spoke only rarely to his people, his wife or the people of Numenor.

Elendil and his sons stayed four years in Lindon. They befriended both Elrond and Cirdan.

Cirdan told them what he knew about handling ships in troubled waters and Elrond teached Elendil about the usage of Narsil against the greatest of the enemies soldiers.


End file.
